Name
by Rianyn Suki
Summary: Usagi-chan bumps into somebody on the bus one morning...(DemandoUsagi)


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any character therein. I also don't own the lyrics 'Name' which belong to the Goo Goo Dolls. ^^

Name  
  
  
_~And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away  
'Cause all the dreams you'd never thought you'd loose  
Got tossed along the way...~  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus was crowded. Usagi Tsukino paid her fare and grabbed hold of the first thing she could as the bus suddenly lurched ahead. Steadying herself, Usagi was grateful for the sturdy....arm?   
Usagi traced her eyes up the slender arm she was gripping to the sharp chin and full lips that slowly spread into a grin. Embarrassment temporarily seized her vocal functions, leaving her gaping.   
"Here." The arm withdrew gently, and the tall man moved aside to allow Usagi a safe haven from the throng and a view out the window.   
"Thank you!" Usagi blushed, still not able to look her savior in the eye. But it was a relief to be able to watch the buildings flash past and the pedestrians fly by. Minutes passed in comfortable silence, the feel of the tall man so near comforting. It was like having a shield- between herself and the unsmiling passengers. No one seemed to enjoy the morning bus ride except Usagi and her new protector. A bud of conversation bloomed in her chest, and grinning, she looked up into the face which was already looking down at her with curious eyes. Deep, familiar violet eyes. _Demando?!_  
"Better?" he asked in a kind tenor voice which caused her to shiver slightly. The shock and instinctive fear she felt dimmed a little.   
"Y-yes." She answered simply. The man grinned, an impish almost mischievous expression. He must have noticed her rude staring but he didn't seem to mind. His bright eyes twinkled with good humor as he finally dropped his gaze from hers to the newspaper in his hand.   
"What's your name?" Usagi asked suddenly and immediately her cheeks grew even rosier. She didn't know why she had asked but it was beyond her control. The man looked up with a surprised expression.   
"Devlyn." He answered simply. His cheek bones darkened, a healthy pink spreading across them.   
"What's yours?"   
Usagi nearly leapt out of her skin. His voice was smooth and possessed a lilt which hinted at an accent she couldn't place. 

__

'It couldn't be him...could it? No, I'm just imagining things! But still...'

The similarities were astounding. Those same sharp features, and eyes...

'_It could be just a coincidence!' _Usagi reasoned as she continued to inspect him out of the corner of her eye.

This man's hair was longer and pulled back into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck , while his wide mouth seemed always on the verge of a smile. The pale, stoic face that still haunted her dreams was always made of stone- while this face was flushed with life, and looked warm. His eyes were warm. His lips looked warm.   
"Usagi." She said eagerly, forgoing a formal introduction.   
He smiled.   
One heart beat....two heart beats...three heart beats later, Usagi noticed the bus was no longer moving. It was her stop. Her shield moved aside, allowing her to move out into the isle.   
"Sayonara, Usagi-san."   
She turned, about to say something, anything. There seemed to be so much that was left unsaid; she wanted to take this opportunity before he vanished from her life again. But he was already gazing out the vacated window. Clutching her school bag Usagi climbed down the steps, a mixture of regret and confusion in her heart.  
The bus roared off and Usagi was late for school. But she was still in a dream. But in this dream the pale, cold face opened his rich, violet eyes. She should alert someone. The Scouts. But as the bus disappeared, she decided to do something quite different.   


"I won't tell anyone..." Usagi whispered as the bus disappeared around a corner and out of sight.   


Turning, she began the dash to school.   
  
"I won't tell anyone your name..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_~But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name....~  
_  
  
  
  


A/N: I originally wrote this under the s/n 'Achilles-Heel', but since I can't access that account anymore, I had to re-post it under my new s/n! ^^;; This has been re-edited, so I hope its a bit better! Thanks ^_^ ! Comments, critiques and rants always welcomed. 


End file.
